injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Trigon
Trigon 'makes an appearance in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us as a cameo in Raven's super move, as well as Raven's and Scorpion's ending. He also appears as an opponent in the S.T.A.R Labs Missions. Biography Trigon is a powerful demon lord and enemy to the Teen Titans, existing in the Azarath dimension. He is worshipped by the Church of Blood and their leader Brother Blood. His daughter is Raven, born from his union with the human woman Arella. Injustice Comic Year One Raven summons the image of her father to scare two warring tribes in Sudan into compliance. Year Three Trigon is confronted by John Constantine in Hell after Constantine appears before him, with Trigon demanding to know what Constantine wants. Constantine claims to have news regarding Trigon's daughter Raven, and when Trigon asks why he would share any news with him, Constantine brings up the fact that Trigon owns a piece of his soul. Trigon admits he obtained the piece and despite Constantine's questions over how he exactly owns a part of his soul while it's still in his body, Trigon only tells him, "All you need know is I will enjoy torturing you for millenia, Constantine." Trigon then states that he will keep the piece of Constantine's soul regardless of what information he has on his daughter. Constantine then tells Trigon of the being that is working against magical users and that he believes it has snatched Raven. When Trigon demands to know what it is, Constantine admits he still doesn't know before asking if Trigon will be ready to act when he finds out. Annoyed, Trigon snatches Constantine by the front of his jacket and expresses his distrust of the mage. When Constantine only continues to joke, Trigon snarls, "Enough with your mockery!" Constantine is unafraid, reminding Trigon that he cannot harm him. "Yet." Trigon clarifies as he puts Constantine down. When Trigon asks again why Constantine would share this with him, Constantine admits he's hoping for time off from torturing when Trigon claims his soul. Unamused, Trigon proclaims, "Find my daughter. Do not bother me again until you have." Before vanishing, returning to the depths of Hell. Injustice: Gods Among Us Trigon appears at the end of Raven's Super Move, blasting his daughter's opponent with his laser vision to damage them and blast them out of his dimension. In Story Mode, the alternate Earth's version of Raven has succumbed to Trigon's influence, becoming a loyal servant of her demonic father. Near the end of the story, Raven tells the main Earth's version of Wonder Woman that she joined the One Earth Regime because it serves her ultimate goal of summoning her father to conquer the universe. Trigon also appears in Raven's Classic Mode ending. During the intense battle against Superman, Raven was forced to push her demonic powers to the limit, allowing Trigon to manifest on Earth. He thanks his daughter when she awakens from her fatigue-induced unconsciousness before summoning an army of demons to destroy the remains of Earth. In Scorpion's Classic Mode ending, Trigon is revealed to have been the one who summoned Scorpion and battles the vengeful Shirai Ryu warrior in the Nether Realm. Scorpion eventually defeats Trigon, taking control of his demon army. Trigon can be fought in one of Raven's S.T.A.R. Labs missions. It appears that in the mission, Trigon takes on the powers of what seems to be not only Shazam, with a move like Atlas Torpedo (with a dark blue tint of color as opposed to Shazam's white), but other characters as well. He uses Ares's regular attacks. In another mission, Trigon takes control over Raven and is playable (in Raven's body). He is also fought in Scorpion's S.T.A.R Labs missions. Powers and Abilities '''To be added. Appearance Trigon is a massive red-skinned demon with four eyes and antler like horns jutting from his forehead. His long hair and mutton chops are white and he only wears dark arm bands and black pants along with a long cape. Gallery ThCA884BYV.jpg|Trigon concept art trigonending.png|Trigon in Raven's ending. Scorpion_Ending.PNG|Trigon in Scorpion's ending. John-constantine-and-trigon.jpg|Trigon meeting Constantine 21fdd76970bdb08cd9762c0ba549c49f.jpg INJUSTY3 ch2 3 Preview2.jpg|Demand. Raven_vs_trigon.jpg|Raven vs Trigon Trigon Summoned.jpg|Trigon summoned to the Tower of Fate by Constantine Trigon vs the Regime.jpg|Trigon faces off against the Regime Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters